1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic relays. More particularly, the invention relates to MOSFET based, high voltage, electronic relays for AC power switching and inductive loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advances in solid-state switching and relay technology have made possible the replacement of many electromechanical switching and relay assemblies. Solid-state devices provide the power control systems in which they are incorporated with long life, quiet operation and other associated advantages.
However, those skilled in the art will appreciate the difficulties associated with the development of electronic relays which may be used for AC power switching. Prior systems have exhibited shortcomings in the manner in which they provide for quick and reliable switching required in the management of AC power sources. With this in mind, the present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior solid state devices by providing a MOSFET based, high voltage, electronic relay for AC power switching and inductive loads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a MOSFET based, high voltage, high current AC electronic relay. The relay includes a MOSFET switching circuit selectively switching between switch conducting and switch isolation and a first transformer coupled to the MOSFET switching circuit. The first transformer selectively applies a predetermined first voltage to the MOSFET switching circuit which establishes the MOSFET switching circuit in switch conducting. The relay further includes a second transformer coupled to the MOSFET switching circuit. The second transformer selectively applies a predetermined second voltage to the MOSFET switching circuit which establishes the MOSFET switching circuit in switch isolation. The relay is also provided with a control circuit linked to and controlling operation of the first transformer and second transformer.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a switching assembly for use in an AC power control system. The assembly includes a first MOSFET switching circuit and a second MOSFET switching circuit electrically connected between a first terminal and a second terminal. The assembly also includes an electrical conducting member positioned between the first MOSFET switching circuit and the second MOSFET switching circuit. A third MOSFET switching circuit is further provided and electrically connected between the electrical conducting member and ground.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power control system. The power control system includes a first MOSFET switching circuit and a second MOSFET switching circuit electrically connected between a first terminal and a second terminal, wherein an electrical conducting member is positioned between the first MOSFET switching circuit and the second MOSFET switching circuit. A third MOSFET switching circuit is electrically connected between the electrical conducting member and ground. The power control system also includes at least one transformer controlling operation of the first MOSFET switching circuit, second MOSFET switching circuit and third MOSFET switching circuit and a control circuit linked to and controlling operation of the at least one transformer.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a power system including an inductive load, a power source and a power control system. The power control system includes a MOSFET switching circuit assembly selectively switching between open and closed states under the control of at least one transformer, a control circuit linked to and controlling operation of the at least one transformer and a transformer power source. The MOSFET switching circuit includes a first MOSFET switching circuit and a second MOSFET switching circuit electrically connected between the power source and the inductive load, an electrical conducting member positioned between the first MOSFET switching circuit and the second MOSFET switching circuit, and a third MOSFET switching circuit electrically connected between the electrical conducting member and ground.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.